This invention is related to coating composition that is exceptionally flexible, tough, very glossy and adheres to various plastic and metal substrates.
Acrylic epoxy resin coating compositions that are use to paint automobiles and trucks are shown in Rohrbacher U.S. Pat. No. 3,509,086 issued Apr. 28, 1970, Davis et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,538,185 issued Nov. 3, 1970 and Swanson et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,819,567 issued June 25, 1974.
These compositions have been used to coat rigid metal substrates of automobile and truck bodies and have been primarily used as sealers and primers. For finishing flexible substrates such as plastics, composites, reinforced injection molded plastics that are conventionally used in present day automobile and truck bodies, it is desirable to have a coating composition that is flexible, tough, durable and glossy and that can be used on both metal and flexible substrates. Also, to eliminate deformation of the flexible substrate, the composition should cure at ambient temperatures or at relatively low baking temperatures.
The coating composition of this invention has the aforementioned desirable properties and is useful for finishing flexible and rigid substrates used in automobile and truck bodies.